


Twisted Every Way

by the_ren_lover



Series: Anywhere You Go (Let Me Go Too) [1]
Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Angst, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Multi, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ren_lover/pseuds/the_ren_lover
Summary: Orphaned at seven years old and relatively forgotten by society, you consider yourself lucky to train under highly ranked pro-heroes at Tokyo's premier hero agency, but everything changes when both your mysterious mentor and a long-lost childhood friend begin to vie for your affections.Truths will be revealed, traitors will be exposed, and heads will roll as you're faced with a choice that will change your life: Dabi or Hawks?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Touya/Reader
Series: Anywhere You Go (Let Me Go Too) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135631
Kudos: 17





	Twisted Every Way

“Get up Touya,”

Enji Todoroki’s voice was rough as he barked out into the darkness of the training room before him. All of the equipment, from punching bags to ellipticals, had been shoved to the side and forgotten, leaving just Enji and his son toe to toe on the massive wrestling mat that covered the. floor.

He didn’t believe in training with equipment. Hands-on reinforcement was just so much more effective.

“Dad, it hurts,” Touya whimpered. The room stank of sulfur and pork. “Please, can’t we just wait till tomorrow to keep going? Mom said she wanted us home for dinner anyw-”

“I didn’t raise a fucking quitter, Touya. Get up!”

“You’re not thinking straight,”

“Get your ass up off that mat or I’m gonna make you,”

There was an edge to Enji’s voice that made Touya shiver. It told him that if he didn’t somehow find a way to feel his legs again and throw a few commendable sparks across the room that he might not be going home to his mother for a long time. So, as his peeling palms screamed for relief, Touya shoved himself upwards and did his best to force his legs to extend.

Unfortunately, his limbs had other plans.

Touya had felt a lot of pain in his relatively short 12 years of life. He had been pushed, shoved, punted, smacked, slapped, burned, bruised, and abused in more ways than could be remembered and listed in his young mind. Few things hurt enough to truly incapacitate him anymore. None of those past pains, however, even compared to the scorching burn in Touya’s legs as he tried, and failed, to stand up from his spot on the mat.

“Dad,” he winced through gritted teeth, “Dad I don’t think I can get up,”

Enji just bristled. He was still glaring down at Touya, arms crossed and eyes tilted downwards as if he was trying to burn a hole in the floor that could swallow his son whole.

“Bullshit. You’ve gotten up after worse sessions than this,”

“No, seriously, I think there’s something wrong with my legs,”

A soft chuckle burbled from Enji’s lips, threatening and halfway homicidal. “Do you seriously think that little performance is enough to fool me? Little brat, always thinking about what you want instead of what’s best for our family. Is getting home and eating dinner more important than all of our dreams? Do you really want all of this training to have been for nothing?”

Touya couldn’t help the chill that ran his spine. Still trying to clamber to his feet, he plead, “Please help me up, dad. please,”

Enji sneered.

“Either you get up right now or I’ll give you something to whine about,”

Dread filled Touya’s stomach.

“One,”

“What are you doing?”

Flames filled Enji’s hands.

“Two,”

“Don’t do this,”

Tear’s overflowed freely from Touya’s eyes.

“Three,”

Touya didn’t have a chance to respond.

Before he could beg, or wail, or scream, his father had already launched an unavoidable blazing inferno straight towards him.

He tried to raise his arms, to move, to muster up enough strength to create a counter-blast, but even the most minute movements felt like he was already engulfed in flames. As the flames hit, all Touya could do was close his eyes and think of his mother.

Was Rei worried? She really had asked them to be home early. Touya could almost feel the kiss she had pressed onto his forehead before Enji dragged him out the door, her lips still warm from the tea she’d been drinking. Would she ever kiss him again? Ever make his favorite food or bandage his burnt palms or pull him in for one of her hugs…

Would she miss him when he was gone?

With the ghost of his mother’s smile behind his eyes, Touya slipped away into the great beyond.

Enji watched all of this unfold with newfound horror.

He had thrown the flames out as a warning, right? A little bit of encouragement to get Touya to forget about eating and focus on his training. How was he supposed to know that the kid really couldn’t get up?

One moment Touya had been writhing around with the fear of God in his eyes, the next he was engulfed in flames. The room once again was filled with that awful burnt barbecue and sulfur smell. Had that been coming from Touya the whole time? Strangest of all, as Enji flailed around and searched for the nearest fire extinguisher, the flames eating away at Touya’s skin seemed to grow far hotter than they should, turning a sickly pale blue.

The whole encounter was barely a minute long, but as Enji doused his son’s body in flame-retardant foam he knew things would never be the same.

“Sorry about that, kid,” His voice was almost imperceptibly soft as he set down the fire extinguisher and crouched down next to the heap on the floor. “I guess I really did go overboard there, huh?”

No response came.

“Touya?”

Again, Enji was met with empty air.

“Come on Touya, this isn’t funny,”

Touya’s body still sat perfectly still and silent, curled up into fetal position below the layer of foam.

“Fuck,” Enji’s heart sank, “fuck, fuck, fuck no, come on Touya, come on,”

He scrambled to wipe off the foam, hands grasping his son’s tiny arms only to jump back in horror as the skin began to slough off, leaving angry red splotches behind. Somewhere in the distance, beneath all of Enji’s shouts, a siren wailed away in the distance.

Sirens? Did the police already know? Enji shuddered at the thought. His career would be ruined. Who would trust Japan’s Number 2 hero once they found out he’d murdered his son in cold blood.

There was only one thing left to do, so Enji gathered up his space and went off the find a blanket for Touya’s sendoff.

The cleaning process didn’t take much. Any solid evidence was burnt away and vacuumed up and Enji thanked the universe for reminding him to turn off the security cameras before the little spar began. Once the room was spotless, with each piece of equipment put back in its place, Enji steeled himself to get rid of the body.

It would’ve been easy to simply cremate it and drop it off somewhere in the dark of the night but the little bit of warmth that still resided in Enji’s body decided that his son deserved more than that. Instead, he heaved a sigh and took it out to the back alley, nestling it in all its frailty beneath trash bags and an old mattress.

Once it was done Enji returned to his office, alone, as the sun rose on a different world.

———

“Rumor has it that Rei found out about it, and that’s why she went all psycho on the youngest son. I, on the other hand, think it was entirely unrelated,”

“Hizashi,” Aizawa groaned, eyes heavy as he stretched his neck, “do you really believe everything you read in souvenir pamphlets?"

“This isn’t just in my totally awesome pamphlet, Aizawa! This was huge news back in the day, don’t you remember?”

The two were crammed in the back of a taxi, knees pushed together in an attempt to utilize the tiny backseat for every inch of space possible. Hizashi was gripping a brightly colored paper he had picked up at the train station. Day and night, they lazed their way through the ride.

“Yes, and then the news got better things to talk about so they moved on. Why can’t you?”

Hizashi scoffed. “I think it’s important to know the history of the businesses I buy!”

“If you could call that history,” The dryness in Aizawa’s voice gave way for humor, “The Hero Populaire has more to offer than unfounded accusations against our Number 1 hero,”

“But Touya’s death-“

“We don’t know if Touya even died,” Aizawa rubbed his temples as Hizashi pulled his long golden hair into a loose bun. “Even if we did, any involvement by his father would be purely speculation. If Endeavor said that his son got lost on the way home from training, why shouldn’t I believe it? See? Pointing fingers will get us nowhere,”

It didn’t take long for Hizashi to bark out a laugh. “How do you explain these pictures then, huh?”

As he spoke, he shoved the colorful pamphlet in Aizawa’s face, imploring him to inspect the blurry pictures that somehow provided “proof” of Hizashi’s point. If nothing else, Aizawa would admit the marketing team had good editors.

“That ghost is all burnt up, see? Just like Touya was!”

Aizawa shot Hizashi a look,

“Fine, would have been. Plus, they say the ghost uses fire to attack people all the time. Coincidence? I think not.”

“Hizashi,” Aizawa’s voice was suddenly sweet and low, a tone he reserved for Hizashi alone, “wouldn’t the ghost be a kid?”

The blonde man had no rebuttal. He just pulled up his sunglasses and crossed his arms. Aizawa added another tally to his mental list of all the stupid arguments he’d won.

Suddenly, the car lurched to a stop.

“Well,” Aizawa yawned as he opened his door and thanked the driver, “looks like we’re here,” Then, to throw Hizashi a bone, he teased, “Ready to find a ghost?”

Hizashi beamed.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me! Without the awesome people on TikTok who cheered me on, I never would have had the guys to put this project out there!  
>  This first chapter is the shortest out of all of them, but the exposition is necessary. I hope you're excited to show up in the next chapter, where you'll get your first real taste of this universe.  
>  Once again, thank you all. I'll see you next Wednesday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your support! Updates Wednesday's at about 6:30 EST so hold on tight! Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos are always welcome <3


End file.
